User blog:CuchulainSetanta/Deadliest Horror: Party Beach Monsters vs. Werewolves
The Party Beach Monsters, the strange but deadly sea monsters who terrorized vacationers! The Werewolves, half human, half wolf, and all killer! Who Is Deadliest?! Party Beach Monsters: Powers/Abilities: Fangs and claws, amphibious, feed on blood X-Factor: Each cell of the monsters exists as a living creature, so severed body parts will continue to live on (for the tournament, the brain will be considered a weak point). Contact with pure sodium is lethal. Werewolves: Powers/Abilities: Fangs and claws X-Factor: Strength, can take a lot of punishment, speed, strong senses of hearing and smell, like real wovles, have a hard time backing down from a fight. Argument (CuchulainSetanta): Despite their medium of origin, these monsters are no joke. Imagine a hybrid of vampire, zombie, and fish-man, and you've got the Party Beach Monsters. Unless the werewolves go straight for the head, they can't kill these things. If they rip an arm off, they've got a disembodied arm clawing at them, while they are fighting a very, VERY angry monster. Topping it all off, these things are amphibious, meaning they can go just about anywhere the werewolves can, and many places they can't. Argument: (KevlarNinja): Werewolves have a killer instinct. Like other mythological creatures, the werewolf is there to make a statement of a world man could not understand, and for the werewolf, it stands for mankind's dark side. So-called men like Hitler, Pol Pot, Saddam, Jack the Ripper and so many others would kill a human with as much regret as a wolf killing a deer. There is a reason why every human culture that has ever known wolves has these tales, because they show how scary both nature and man can be. The Party Beach Monsters are a pipedream at best. Werewolves have a basis in real life to fear for real. But I digress, so to the point. Turning a human into a werewolf is like turning a SMART car into a hummer. It can move at speeds that could make NASCAR drivers jealous. It has the strength to smash, splinter, peel, or maim whatever or whoever they can get their claws on. Humans need a hammer and stake to kill a vampire. A werewolf just needs to reach in and pull it out. And you (or your B-movie beasties) can't sneak up on one. The werewolf can see for miles, even in the dark. It is able to hear heartbeats. And, of course, they could just smell the fish stench. Unless sliver is involved, a werewolf can take whatever you can throw at it. He or she will just wait until you gas out. The thing a werewolf trusts is it's pack. It's one thing to be on the run from ONE werewolf, but if it's a PACK, say your prayers, because chances are, one minute, you think you've got away, the next, you're pinned down. Chances are you're either prey, or they're looking for more pack members.........Like real wovles, the pack is lead by an alpha male and female. The lower pack members will do anything the alpha tells them to. And a wolf, especially an alpha male, will never give up without a fight. He won't let you walk away limping, he'll drag you back and finish you off. After all, the strength of the pack is in the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is in the pack. And finally, on top of all of this, a werewolf has the intelligence of a human. It will use every trick it can think of. In fact, the Haitian Jé-rouge will go up to a sleeping mother and ask "Can I take your baby?", knowing that the mom in this state is as likely to say "yes" as she is to say "no". And if she does, that's the last she will see of her child. So, whether it's Port-au-Prince or Gévaudan, the werewolf is a beast to fear. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to it as part of Deadliest Warrior's next fictional battle. This battle will pit 5 Party Beach monsters against 5 werewolves. This Battle has ended. You can view the results on the respective warrior's pages. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts